1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ink set for inkjet recording, and an image recording method.
2. Description of the Related Art
An inkjet recording method performs recording by respectively ejecting ink droplets from a large number of nozzles formed on an inkjet head, and is widely used for the reasons that noise at the time of a recording operation is low, running costs are inexpensive and a high definition image can be recorded on a large variety of recording media.
As an inkjet recording method, there is known a two liquid reaction method in which two liquids such as an ink and a treating liquid for aggregating the ink are allowed to react with each other, and thus the ink is aggregated, to thereby accelerate fixation of the ink.
For example, as an inkjet recording method capable of suppressing bleeding of print and print irregularities, an inkjet recording method of attaching, onto a recording medium, an ink composition which contains a reactive liquid containing a polyvalent metal salt, a pigment and a resin emulsion, is known (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 9-207424).
Furthermore, as an inkjet ink composition having good water resistance and smudge resistance, an inkjet ink composition containing self-dispersing polymer fine particles is known (see, for example, Japanese Patent No. 3069543).
A water-based ink for inkjet recording containing a water-based dispersion of vinyl polymer particles incorporated with a pigment is also disclosed (see, for example, Japanese Patent No. 3534395).